This invention relates to computer peripherals and, more particularly, to a storage device for a telecommunications link such as a telephone line that connects a portable computer to another telephone line.
Portable computers, such as laptops and notebooks, are becoming more and more popular. People are finding many ways to use portable computers while travelling.
For example a portable computer can be used to send data to another computer. In this regard, many portable computers include internal modems to support such telecommunications activities but require an external connection to a wall jack prior to use. In order to connect the portable computer to the wall jack, an intermediate telephone line is used. Usually, this intermediate telephone line is about six feet long and has male telephone jacks at each end. One male jack fits into a female receptacle on the portable computer and the other male jack fits into a female wall jack.
This intermediate telephone line is usually stored in a briefcase or pocket when not in use. Most particularly, the line is wound against itself in a more manageable length, and a rubber band or tie is used to prevent the line from unravelling.
The use of the intermediate line in this way is bulky, cumbersome and unorganized. When travelling and working with a computer, these characteristics are to,be avoided.
Further, this crude storage manner lends itself to dirt being introduced at the male jacks of the intermediate line, potentially interfering with the connection or transmission.
There have been known various devices to store and let out telephone line. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,247,672; 2,031,434; 4,940,859; 5,117,456; 5,156,242; and 5,241,593, each relate to a device that automatically retracts telephone line let out of the device. These devices are intended to allow the user of the telephone to move about while using the telephone. As the person moves about, the telephone line is let out or retracted as need be. These are not portable devices, however, since each is connected to the telephone base, headset or wall jack.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,646,987 relates to an automatic telephone line retraction device that is connected between the headset and the base. In this device, a multi-part, spring-biased retraction mechanism is required. Also, the jacks thereof are always exposed outside of the housing. Finally, this device, although detachable from the telephone, is not intended to be carried about and used on other phones.
In light of the above, the prior art lacks a portable device that allows a length of telephone line to be carried about in an organized, compact and efficient manner, characteristics critical to computer users during travelling. The prior art also lacks a device that allows the line to be easily coiled when not in use, and extended when desired to be used for connecting a portable computer with another telephone line. The prior art also lacks a device which can protect the jacks when not in use.